Black Holes and Revelations
by GFSista
Summary: What happens when Rocket's life is turned by a revelation? Who will he stick to and who will he leave behind? And what of Sinedd's fate, could he find possible friendship?
1. Prologue

Galactik Football: Black Holes and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or any thing else related to it

PS: All in different POV's. I will point them out when necessary.

* * *

**Black Holes and Revelations **

Prologue: (Rocket POV)

"The Snow Kids have won the Galactik Football Cup!! It's amazing, fantastic! Who could have predicted this….."

Those were some of the best words I have ever heard in my whole life. I cannot describe the feelings and times that followed. Who knew my life could turn to crap in a few months……

I can't believe all the stuff that has happened to me. There has been too much revelations, I can't take much more. In addition, the Snow Kids just don't understand. Not one of them. Even my girlfriend, my beautiful Tia is distancing herself from me. Quite frankly I don't blame her. I've been pretty much messed up these past few months.

And as for the coach, the so called fantastic Aarch, he is the dam root of all my problems!! If only he kept his mouth shut tight, my life would be a lot easier.

Maybe that's why I'm on top of the academy, so wasted I can't even see a foot in front of me. My god, it looks so far down there. Just a single step and everything will be over…..

"ROCKET!! Don't move a muscle!!"

Oh crap, the meds have kicked in. Everything is black, I can't see anything, can't feel anything, not even a figure ready to catch me if I fall...

I hoped you liked the prologue, please R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated!!


	2. Atmosphere

Black Holes and Revelations

Thanks for the reviews!!

Normal POV

Chapter 2

A few months earlier...

The Snow Kids have just won the Galactik Football Cup and the mood in the locker rooms was electric.

"WE WON!! WE ARE THE BEST!!" yelled Micro-Ice, jumping up and down all over the place.

"Calm yourself Micro-Ice!" grinned Rocket, the teams captain "the Shadows might hear you!"

"Who cares!!" said Micro-Ice "I'd love to see the look on Sinedd's face!"

Rocket laid back and relaxed. Of course he was happy that they won the Cup, it was just that he was more calm that the others. Watching his team he smiled and thought "We did it! When nobody else thought we could we did it!". As he watched the others, Mei and D'Jok hugging and kissing each other and Micro-Ice being the prankster. He was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't notice a petit blonde jump onto his lap.

"Rocket, why are you sitting down! Get up and dance with me!!"

Tia. The love of Rocket's life. He was so happy to have her and was thankful for his confession of his love for her. As he span around with Tia and drew her into his arms he felt estatic. They were about to kiss when Micro-Ice said:

"Finally! Now we know what's going on! He's in love and he's admitting it!" Micro-Ice jumped on the bench and raised his fists in mock victory.

"Micro-Ice calm down" said the voice of the Snow kids coach Aarch. He continued "I'm so proud of all of you. You've proved to me that you can do anything! You all deserve a holiday but there's so much to be done"

The Snow Kids gave their coach a confused look

"What things coach?" enquired Rocket, whilst wrapping his arm round Tia's waist.

"Well there's all the interviews, photoshoots, the mixed Teams Tournament and best of all; The Galactik Football Cup Awards"

A dumbfounded silence fell on the Snow Kids, until Mei blurted out

"Interviews, photoshoots!! My name in lights" she said in a daze

"The Galactik Football Cup Awards! Wow, I can't believe we're gonna get awards! Can't you believe it Ahito" said Thran whilst nudging his sleeping brother.

"Huh? Yeah it's great" said Ahito before falling asleep

"Another thing, there's a party tonight with all your parents, friends and the final 16 teams" Aarch's annoucement was met with a cheer.

"Wait a minute,everybody we've played?" asked D'Jok

"Yes, the Wamba's, the Lightning's, the Shadows etc."

"Yes! Now we can gloat in Sinedd's face. Come on let's go and get changed!!" yelled Micro-Ice sprinting down the hall

Rocket hung back until he was the last person in the locker rooms. Aarch noticed his nephew standing there and asked him

"Rocket what's the matter? Aren't you going to the party?"

"Huh? Yes, of course I am, umm I jus wanted to say thank you for everything. For this whole experience and" he leant closer to Aarch "for the love advice"

Aarch looked at his nephew, smiled and said "That's not a problem. Any time you need help, I'm here for you"

Rocket thought he was going to cry, but he held it in and said "Okay. I'm gonna go and get changed. See you later!!"

Aarch was about to open his mouth and say "Rocket, I... erm..."

"What's the matter?"

Aarch hesitated and then said "Nothing, nothing at all. Go on I'll catch up"

Rocket smiled and ran to his hotel room. Aarch looked at Rocket and sighed. His own thoughts contradicted each other _"I can't tell him, I'll break his heart" "I have to, he'll find out sooner or later" _No point in debating with himself, it was time to talk with Norata and Kira.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, please R&R (constructive criticism is great!lol). My next chapter should be better.


	3. Party Time!

Black Holes and Revelations

Mitsuko Soma, lianardonis and HeartBeatFailure-x: Yep I totally agree with you but my computer crashed and it's only been repaired today! Grr, I was so vex! Thanks for your reviews, it encourages me to keep on writing!

Normal POV

* * *

Chapter 3

"Come on Snow Kids! The party has already started!" Aarch called to his young players.

Aarch was pacing around the room, willing his Snow Kids to hurry up _'why are they taking so dam long?'_. He took no time to dress, wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie. Suddenly the doors opened and in stepped the Snow Kids. _'Wow! They scrub up well'_ he thought to himself. And ineed the team were looking fantastic.  
Tia was in a ankle length, green dress which matched her emerald eyes whereas Mei was in a knee length dark pink dress. D'Jok looked smart wearing a black suit and tie and Micro-Ice was wearing a light blue shirt and black trousers. Thran and Ahito wore a light grey shirt with a white suit. Rocket (in Aarch's opinion) looked the best, wearing a cream suit with a brown shirt which enhanced his natural skin tone.

"Well coach, do we look good or what?" said Thran

"All of you look great. Now to the party!"

The whole team was excited. What awaited them at the party?

* * *

Meanwhile in Shadow territory...

"I don't see why I should go, it's all about the Snow Kids and their stupid victory! I would have scored another goal if I had the chance!" spat Sinedd, whilst he changed into a black and green suit.

"You didn't score another goal Sinedd that's the point" Artegor said, in a sinister tone "You're the whole reason why we didn't win. You had several chances and you blew them. We are going to go to this party and that's that"

Sinedd sighed to himself. Ever since they had lost the Cup, Artegor had done nothing but put the blame on Sinedd _'it's not my fault'_ he thought to himself _'the defence was kinda rubbish and the Snow Kids just let loose an attack on the dam goalpost' _

"Are you ready yet!" a yell from Artegor shocked Sinedd from his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm ready!"

Sinedd ran quickly down the staircase and saw this team, all dressed in _black 'okay, haven't these guys heard of colour?_'

"Finally the striker arrives! Come on the party has already begun" said Artegor, whilst shoving Sinedd in the direction towards the hall

"Artegor, watch it! You're creasing my suit. Also, can you quit blaming me for us losing! Its really starting to piss me off"

Artegor paused then leant close to Sinedd's ear "Maybe you're right. I should have just left you to rot with the Snow Kids. Then you'd be happy and I wouldn't have a weak link in my team"

The words left Sinedd with a slight shudder, _'what if he did leave me?' _he wondered.

"Okay Artegor, I'm sorry" he murmured quietly, whilst Artegor smiled triumphantly. He loved making people feel inferior.

"That's good. Aah, here we are" the door to the hall opened and Sinedd had never seen so much footballers in one spot before in his life...

* * *

The moment the Snow Kids stepped in the hall, all hell broke loose. The whole team hoped to just slip in discreetly but unfortunately due to Warren's amazing eyesight (and loud voice) they were discovered.

"Hey look! Its the Snow Kids!" shouted Warren.

The team sucked in their breath waiting for a resounding boo but to their amazement, the entire hall broke into applause.

"Rah! I thought they would hate us?!" said Rocket

"Well, just as long as they don't let's enjoy ourselves!" said Micro-Ice

Warren walked up to the Snow Kids, grinning and holding a tray of drinks "Drinks are on the house, ladies and gentlemen. Well done, you deserved to win the Cup." As all the kids took a drink he lent closer to them and whispered "The Shadows are pissed so I don't think you should gloat. Even though I know you do. Enjoy yourselves and your reserved table is over there" he said gesturing to table with their family members sitting there.

As he walked away Rocket thought _'Oh my gosh. Drinks on the house, reserved table! Now this is the good life!' _Rocket smiled. As they walked to their table, Wamba's, Lightning's shook their hands and wished them good luck in future matches. The Snow Kids got to their table and were bombared by hugs from family members

"Mum, Dad!" Tia yelled happily.

"Tia! We are so proud of you! Come here sweetheart" called Tia's mum

Rocket surveyed the scene before him, happy for everyone seeing their parents. But where were his?

* * *

"For God's sake Aarch, why the hell are you dragging up that crap again?" said Norata, annoyed with his younger brother because he was looking foward to a cold glass of brandy and Aarch had pulled them out before he could take a sip.

"Norata, I can't deal with this anymore! It kills me to look at him, I..."

"No!" said Norata, cutting Aarch off midstream "If you say one word to him before it's time, I'll throw superglue down your throat!"

"Norata, calm down. You have such a temper" sighed Kira rolling her eyes "Aarch, I can understand your pressure but you need to hang on for a bit longer. Let him get adjusted to me first, please"

Aarch looked at his family. Besides Clamp, Dame Simbai and the Academy, they were all he had left. He wanted to do the right thing but he had to stayt quiet.

"Okay, I won't say anything." he muttered.

Norata sighed and said "Good. And for goodness sake do not get all caught up in a moment and blurt it out. I know how you are" he ended with a smile. And with that they all walked into the hall.

* * *

The party was in full swing and everyone was dancing, chatting and joking. The focus was on Micro-Ice as he breakdanced to techno music. Everyone was yelling "Go Micro, Micro!".  
Well, expect for one sour-faced team at the back. Sinedd stared at the Snow Kids, feeling an intense dislike stirring up inside him. He watched Rocket dancing with Tia in his arms smiling and laughing_. 'Mmm... He's got everything a girlfriend, great skills and..._' silently he watched Rocket greet his parent's _'family'. _He felt this dislike grower inside him. It was like he wanted to hurt somebody, badly.

"Mum, Dad! There you are!" Rocket was thrilled as his parents embraced him.

"Well done son! You've made me the proudest mother in the galaxy!" said Kira. She felt complete, her family was here, reunited and she was back with the man she loved. Unfortunately to her dismay, something kept on nagging her at the back of her mind.

"Come on, let me get you a drink. I'll let you have some red wine" said Norata, knowing red wine was Rocket's favourite.

Rocket gave them a big grin "That sounds great but I need to go to the loo. I'll be back"

Sinedd watched Rocket from afar and decided that it was his time to strike.

* * *

Rocket was at a basin washing his hands when Sinedd walked in. '_Oh god.' _thought Rocket _'here comes the confrontation'. _

"Hi Rocket. You alright?"

_'What the hell?! Were did that come from?' _

"Erm.. I'm fine. You?" said Rocket confused

"Don't worry about me. It's you who should be worried..."

* * *

Okay, expect more action the next chapter. I hope you like it!! Please R&R. GFSista xXx


	4. Fight

Black Holes and Revelations

Thanks for all the reviews!!

Normal POV

* * *

Chapter 4

Suddenly Sinedd pinned Rocket up against the wall, holding Rocket's neck in an iron grip. Rocket was so stunned he couldn't think straight and all he did was stare into Sinedd's face. To Rocket's dismay, Sinedd's eyes were completely black.

"What... what... what's your problem?" Rocket managed to murmur

"You!! You and your stinking Snow Kids!! I'd love to see you all suffer but you'll have to do at the moment" hissed Sinedd

"Smog... the Smog" Rocket realised "It must be... affecting you. Listen let me go... we can talk..."  
Rocket was feeling more light headed by the second and was finding it harder to breathe. With the last of his strenghth, Rocket rammed his knee in between Sinedd's legs. Sinedd let out a gasp of pain and immediately let go of Rocket's throat. As soon as Rocket was released from Sinedd he gasped for air and thought _'Thank God!! I have to get to Artegor'_. Unfortunately for him Sinedd, recovered quickly, stood up and punched Rocket right in the chest. The captain stumbled back, clutching his chest and praying for God to be merciful. Sinedd looked at Rocket with an air of satistfaction and was preparing to beat the crap out of him. Just as Sinedd was about to raise his fist, Warren walked in. Rocket took one look at Warren and said

"My savouir! Thank you, God!"

"What the hell is going on here" said Warren in a firm tone of voice

Rocket walked away from Sinedd and said "The guy comes into the loo and nearly strangles me to death!! Take a look at his eyes, they're completely black!!"

Warren turned to Sinedd, stared at his eyes and turned back to Rocket.

"Erm Rocket, I don't know what you saw but his eyes are normal. Are you sure you weren't seeing things?"

"What!!" Rocket looked Sinedd deep in the eyes and saw his eyes were his normal violet colour. Rocket sucked his teeth and said in a dark tone "I don't what kind of issues you have with me or my team. Take note and stay away from me in future, you got that?!"

Sinedd looked surprised and shocked. Surprised that Rocket had spoken to him like that but also that he had mentioned his eyes going black _'Not again' _he thought.

"Yes... don't worry I won't touch you again. Excuse me."

* * *

Sinedd walked past Warren and Rocket and went out of the hall. That feeling of hatred Sinedd felt had past. He'd been having feelings like this for ages especially when D'Jok had beaten him at the duel they had. Sinedd went up to his room and laid down on his bed.

"What can I do!" he yelled to himself out loud. "I can't live like this anymore. I have do to something before I actually end up killing myself."He saw black shadows form around his hands, engulfing this entire body.  
"No, not again!" He felt pain shooting up his arms, pinpricks poking at his legs.

"Stop! AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! Somebody help me please!!"

Soon Sinedd fell to the floor and nobody heard a word he said, except for a short person watching his room from the shadows.

* * *

Kinda short but I'm meant to be revising, not writing!! Hope you liked this one!! luv GFSista xXx ps Keep on reviewing it makes me really happy through my exams (which are going great!).


	5. The Good Life

Black Holes and Revelations

Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm very happy smiles and hugs computer, I've nearly finished my exams hallelujah!!

Normal POV

* * *

Chapter 5

"Wow, what a great evening! What did you think Rocket?" asked Tia, linking arms with Rocket whilst they walked to their hotel rooms

Rocket had been away in his mind, replaying the scene in the bathroom over and over. Slowly Tia's words came into perspective.

"Rocket are you ignoring me?" enquired Tia. She'd been worried about her boyfriend ever since he came back from the bathroom. He didn't talk to anybody unless he was asked a question or when Woowamboo included him in a debate about who was the best looking girl in the GFC this year.

"Huh?" Rocket was shocked from his reverie. "I'm sorry Tia, yeah I had a great time!"

"Mmm... You've been a bit distant. Is anything wrong?" Tia wasn't stupid. She had a knack for seeing if someone was troubled and now alarm bells were ringing in her mind.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, I'm perfectly normal!" Rocket blurted out

Tia sighed and leant in closer to Rocket. As they aproached their separate hotel rooms, Tia turned to Rocket and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth. Rocket was stunned by this sudden action but he returned the kiss, feeling a warmth spread throughout his body. As the kiss ended, Tia whispered in Rocket's ear

"I'm so glad we could work this out. I think we're in for some great times together."

And with that she walked into her room. Rocket, still feeling the kiss on his lips, walked across the landing to his room and flopped on his bed.

"Aah, this is the life" he said to himself. Slowly, the events in the bathroom came back to him. He took off his shirt and looked at his neck and chest.

"Bloody hell" he whispered. There was large bruise on his chest and finger marks on his neck. _'There's something wrong with that boy' _he thought _'and dammit, I have to wear a sweater tomorrow!'. _

* * *

Sinedd woke up to Artegor looking down at him.

"What... what happened to me" Sinedd said, his voice just a croak

"You had another attack." Artegor said whilst rolling his eyes "If you can't handle a simple fit of Smog, then I don't know what to do with you. Maybe you should go back to the Snow Kids."

"No!" Sinedd felt his strength coming back and he sat up "I'm fine, I can handle it"

"You! Handle it?" Artegor let out a hollow laugh "You can't deal with this flux! It's much too powerful for you. The only way you can deal with it is to let go of your Akillian side and let in the Smog. All of it."

"I.. I can't, I've told you" Sinedd wanted to end conversation as quickly as possible. Artegor had been pressurisng him to let in the Smog for too long. _'How dare he tell me what I should do!' _his mind cried out.

"I need my roots, quit telling me what to do! I'm not gonna end up like you and plus you aren't my father!" Sinedd yelled before he could stop himself.

Artegor gave Sinedd a dirty look and leant in close "Aww. I forgot. your parents are down six feet under." Artegor seized Sinedd's shoulders and hissed in Sinedd's ear  
"If you can't handle this flux then you best go back to Akillian and back to the Snow Kids. Oops, I just remembered something. Would Aarch want you back? The answer's no. So you'd be in a normal job wishing you'd listened to me instead of being the fallen football star. Remember Sinedd, if it wasn't for me, you'd be nothing, because you have nothing"

Artegor's words pierced Sinedd's heart. It was true, all of it. Whether he liked it or not, Artegor was right.

"I'm sorry but I won't let the Smog in. That's final."

"You... you stubborn striker!" Artegor spat, releasing his grip "I don't have time for this."

As Artegor walked out of the room, he said "Be up early tommorrow. We've got a photoshoot and an interview to do." He then turned on his heel and walked off.

"Interview? Photoshoot? Bloody hell, I hate the media" Sinedd sighed to himself and soon fell into a sleep.

* * *

The next day...

"Give me some oomph!" The photographer said to Rocket

_'My life, this is taking longer than I thought!'_

All the Snow Kids had been up from 5 o'clock, filming interviews for different chat shows and were currently doing photoshoots which were to be posted in the top GF magazine in the galaxy.

For the past 3 hours, Rocket had to endure countless photos with the other Snow Kids and he was the last to shoot his solo.

"Come on, I wanna see some of that footballer spunk you've got!"

"Dude. Do I look like a model to you?"

"Oh my god, athlete's are so hard to work with! Look just do your thing and then you can go"

Rocket wanted to grab the guy's camera and throw it on the floor but sudden inspiration hit him. All those times of watching Akillian's Next Top Model were suddenly worth it. He just let the poses go into his head and he was making great photo's.

"Excellent! Fantastic! Fabulous! You look gorgeous darling! One more! That's it, we've got it! Okay now you can go."

"Thank you!" Rocket blurted out, shook the photographer's hand, ran out of the studio and caught a taxi back to his hotel. _'Please hurry up!! I need to catch the show'_. The show he was refering to was the nominees for the Galactik Football Cup Awards. He needed to see if he was nominated for anything.

As soon as he arrived at the hotel, he ran past the reception, up the stairs, opened the room to the common and collasped into the sofa.

"Have... I... missed... anything?" he panted

The whole team looked at the captain and smiled.

"The show doesn't start for another 15 minutes Rocket!" grinned Aarch "What's your rush?"

"That... that photographer!! Oh my days, it was so long being under that light with all that make-up and foundation on my face! Which I need to take off! Excuse me please!" as he walked out the room.

_'Hmm... I wonder who's gonna get awards... _

* * *

30 minutes later and the nominations were revealed. Ahito was up for Best Goalie and Thran and Mei were up for Best Defenders. Rocket and Tia were up for Best Midfielders and of course D'Jok and Micro-Ice were up for Best Strikers.

"Remember guys, everyone who's get's nominated will recieve an award, either bronze, silver or gold. The awards will depend on the votes of the public! So everyone get dialling for your favourite star" beamed Callie Mystic "And now dear viewers for the Best award yet; Best Player of the Cup!"

All the Snow Kids crossed their fingers. Getting this award was the most biggest reward in the GFC (apart from winning of course).

"Here's the nominations!" said Callie waving a white envelope at the screen

"The nominees are;

Warren for the Lightnings

Lun Zera for the Wambas

Sinedd for the Shadows

D'Jok for the Snow Kids and last but not least

Rocket for the Snow Kids!"

The Snow Kids were in shock but not as much as Rocket was. D'Jok glared at Rocket without him knowing it.

"It should have been Micro-Ice." murmured Rocket

"No problem Rocket! Good luck, big guy." said Micro-Ice, clapping Rocket round the shoulder. Even though Micro-Ice was upset he was still happy for D'Jok and Rocket.

"This is the first time that a midfielder has been nominated since the great Robert Knightsbridge of the Blazers, 20 years ago! So we can expect a great award ceremony! Good night ladies and gentlemen and remember get voting" smiled Callie before the Holo TV switched off.

_'Fantastic. Now all I'm going to get is daggers pinching at me' _thought Rocket. Sinedd would want to do anything to stop a Snow Kid from getting that award.

"Okay, listen up." said the firm voice of their coach. "I want you all to have a good day's rest, no training or anything. Be prepared tomorrow, we have training sessions planned and a planet to get back to"

"We're going home?" asked Mei

"Yes, we are"

The annoucement was met with cheers from the Snow Kids. Suddenly Tia went up to Rocket and whispered "Well, it's a free day and I have a surprise for you"

"Wow. Okay I'll be ready in 5 minutes" said Rocket, wrapping his arm around Tia and he walked out the common room. As he walked across the landing, Sinedd walked up behind him and hissed

"Don't think for a split second that you're getting that award, Parr!". Then he ran past Rocket and went down the stairs. Rocket felt a shiver go up his spine _'Why is he targeting me? And how does he know my surname?'._

* * *

Hmm... I think I'm losing my thread here people! Next chapter will be better I promise!! Please R&R.  
Luv GFSista xXx


	6. Revelation

Black Holes and Revelations

12 reviews on my first ever story!! I feel so blessed lol!

You've asked for it so here's the next chapter...

Normal POV

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day...

After 3 hours of back to back training, packing all their belongings and saying goodbye to the hotel staff and trying to dodge the paparazzi, the Snow Kids were finally on their way to their home planet. They were estatic about everything that had happened to them and the shuttle was buzzing with conversation. Well except for one troubled soul, looking out of the window. Rocket was worried about Sinedd, who's actions had him wondering endlessly_. "Maybe I should talk to him, he looks like he needs someone to talk to" "Have you lost your dam mind!! The idiot nearly tried to kill you!!". _Rocket's thoughts kept on contradicting each other and he couldn't come to a decision.

"Rocket? Is there something wrong with you?"

Rocket turned to find Aarch sitting right beside him.

"Oh, Uncle Aarch, there's nothing wrong."

"Okay, so you missing half the balls in target practice and making bad passes is nothing wrong?"

_"Oh dear" _thought Rocket. The practice session in the morning didn't go very well.

"You know you can talk to me if there's something wrong" said Aarch, placing a comforting hand on Rocket's shoulder.

Rocket suddenly felt annoyed "Didn't you tell me that in the Snow Kids, I'm just a player! Don't give me special attention, I'm fine!" he snapped.

Aarch looked surprised at the outburst and was about to say something before the Holo TV caught his attention. Callie Mystic was on with a serious look on her face

"We've just had reports that there's been a huge earthquake on Bethoa, where the Mixed Teams Tournament was meant to take place"

The story was met with silence from the team.

"There have been much casualities and aid is arriving as we speak. As for the Tournament, it is to be held on Akillian, where there will round robin friendly matches, eventually resulting in a final match. I'll keep you updated as soon as more news arrives. Meanwhile in other planets..."

"Oh boy, that's a big shock!" said Thran "Not only the earthquake but the Tournament is coming to Akillian!"

_"Crap!!" _thought Rocket _"Now the Shadows are gonna be on Akillian! Along with Sinedd!". _In Rocket's mind, he resolved to keep away from Sinedd and fight back if he must.

"Guys, we're coming down to Akillian so buckle up" yelled Clamp

Rocket surveyed the icy landscape before him. Finally he was home and all he wanted to do was flop down on his bed and sleep.

"Kids. listen up!" yelled Aarch "Since this Tournament is being held on Akillian, we'll be expecting teams, tourists and the paparazzi. So, I don't want any bad behaviour from any of you, is that clear?"

"Yes coach!" yelled the Snow Kids simultaneously

"Right, I expect you to drop your things off at the Academy and then you can have a free day"

The shuttle landed and the Snow Kids were happy to be home.

"Aah, would you breathe in that fresh icy air!" said Micro-Ice

As the team walked into the Academy to their separate rooms, Aarch grew more concerned about Rocket by the minute. He'd been acting strange ever since the party at Genesis. _"He always keeps in his feelings! It's hard to reach to him" _thought Aarch. Unknown to him Rocket sneaked out of the academy, got on his snowmobile and drove to his home.

* * *

Norata and Kira were in the living room pouring over catalogues for their wedding.

"This house hasn't changed much Norata" said Kira, looking round the living room "It's been so long. I didn't realise how much I missed Akillian"

Norata smiled at Kira took her hands and said softly "It's lovely for you to be here, Kira. I can't thank Tia enough"

They looked into each others eyes and were about to kiss when Rocket walked in.

"Erm.. am I interupting anything here?"

"No, of course not son! Come in" said Norata, gesturing for Rocket to sit down. After Rocket made them all a cup of tea Kira asked

"Rocket are you okay? Aarch called us and said you weren't feeling yourself"

Rocket nearly choked on his tea_ "That meddling man! He doesn't know when to give up!"_

"No, I'm fine just having some bad training sessions, that's all"

Norata looked intently at Rocket and prayed that Aarch hadn't said anything. Rocket smiled at them both, hoping he was convincing them he was okay and ran up to his room.

"My sanctuary" murmured Rocket to himself. He flopped on his middle sized bed and looked round. There were posters of the past Akillian team, present players eg. Warren, a desk with all his work on it, a large bookcase with photos, DVD's and sketchbooks, a Holo TV against a wall and in the corner, a statue of Buddha sitting on a lotus flower. He smiled and said to himself

"Quiet and tidy. That's how I like it"

Rocket was a person who hardly ever let out his emotions. He is quiet, reserved, shy and serious about his career. Rocket suddenly sat up, crossed his legs, breathed in slowly and began to meditate. _"Maybe this could help"_ he thought.

* * *

Sinedd cursed, swore and muttered under his breath, when he heard about the earthquake. The Shadows were on their way to Akillian for the Tournament along with several teams. Soon a grim smile came to his lips as he realised that he would be seeing Rocket very soon. Sinedd enjoyed scaring Rocket and was hoping that he would be a nervous wreck by the end of it. Black shadows engulfed his body and searing pain hit his head.

_"No, not here, not now!"_

The Smog wouldn't be controlled, no matter how much Sinedd willed it to stop. Suddenly a new wave of pain hit Sinedd and he fell to the floor, screaming in agony

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!"

His head felt like it was on fire and the worst of it, the rest of his teamates were staring at him. Not in pity but in morbid interest. They had gone through the same thing, so what was his problem? Suddenly the pain stopped and Sinedd fell unconscious.

10 minutes later he woke up and sat up immediately, his breath coming in gulps. The pilot's voice rang out

"We've reached Akillian. Please take all your belongings with you and have a nice day. That is all"

"Akillian" Sinedd murmured. In his mind he made a crazy decision. Before Artegor or any of the Shadows could stop him, Sinedd ran to a place where he thought he could get help.

* * *

Rocket decided to take a walk along the winding icy roads of Akillian, leading up to Aarch Academy. Whilst he was walking he heard a noise like footsteps, running fast. Suddenly a person swept past Rocket and continued to run towards the Academy.

_"Strange" _thought Rocket, as he quickened his pace.

* * *

Sinedd bursted through the doors of the academy and ran up to Aarch's office. In the office, Aarch was pacing up and down, thinking deeply. As soon as Sinedd practically flew in, Aarch was abruptly disturbed from his thoughts to find his former player on his knees, panting frantically.

"You.. you... have to help me please!"

Aarch was astounded but shocked when he saw Smog flying out of Sinedd's fingertips

"The Smog... can't control it... won't let it in... take me back... please"

"Calm yourself Sinedd!" Aarch gently lifted Sinedd up, sat him down on a chair and offered him a glass of water. Sinedd muttered 'Thanks' before gulping the entire glass down.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" asked Aarch

"The Smog is too powerful, I..I thought I could handle it but I can't. Artegor kept on egging me to take the Smog in but I won't. I thought if I could come back to the Snow Kids, I could get rid of the Smog. You know what it's like, right?"

Oh yes, Aarch knew too well what Sinedd was going through, this time 15 years ago. He couldn't turn the poor boy away, could he?

"Okay, you can stay with the Snow Kids, just as long as you don't aggravate them and you play fair"

"But...but"

"Do you want help or not" Aarch said firmly

"Yes, I accept" said Sinedd

Aarch sighed to himself _"This is going to cause me a hell of a lot of problems, starting with Artegor"_

"I'll inform the League and explain your problem and they should accept. Meanwhile go to the room you stayed in before and don't go to the common room."

"I won't. Thank you."

Sinedd quietly walked out of the office replaying the scene in his mind. _"I can't believe that! He took me back and... my God! I said thank you"_

* * *

Rocket ran up to Aarch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Aarch

Rocket walked in and said;

"Coach, I think there's a stranger in the Academy, I think you'd better do a search.."

"Rocket that was Sinedd"

At the mention of that name, Rocket's blood ran cold.

"Sinedd? What the hell does he want!!" Rocket spat

"Rocket don't take that tone with me. He has a problem with the Smog and I've let him come back to team."

Rocket froze before speaking again "You've let him come back" he said slowly, pronouncing every word

"Yes Rocket, you don't know about the power of that flux. I know about it"

"Hell yeah! I do know about the power of his stinking flux!" yelled Rocket, pulling down his sweater, revealing the fingermarks on his neck "That boy's got problems and if you think for one minute that I'm..."

"I knew there was something wrong with you! Why don't you ever talk to me!" said Aarch, secretly wounded "You can be so cold sometimes..."

"Cold! Cold! I'm not cold! How dare you talk to me like your my father!"

"What did he do to you Rocket? Sit down and we'll talk." Aarch said gently trying to calm Rocket down

"Talk, talk, talk. That all you want to do, talk. Well here's a suggestion for you. Take your conversation skills and shove them where the sun don't shine!"

Aarch grew pissed off and suddenly stood up, grabbed Rocket by the shoulders and yelled "Don't you dare raise your voice to me like that again!"

Rocket was stunned for a second but then came back "So what are you going to do if I raise my voice again, huh? Are you going to hit me? Ground me? You're not my father!!" Rocket screamed

"Yes I am!"

Rocket paused as he replayed the last line in his mind.

"What do you mean, yes I am?" Rocket wondered. His anger had melted away and he was feeling curious

Aarch let go of his grip on Rocket as he realised what he had just said. He walked round his desk, looked Rocket straight into his golden-amber eyes and said

"I'm your father, Rocket"

* * *

How'd you like that chapter! What a revelation eh? Reviews would be cool! By the way, I've finished my exams! Woo hoo! Now I have to wait for the results. Dam!! Luv GFSista xXx


	7. Discovery

Black Holes and Revelations

Here we go...

Normal POV

* * *

Chapter 7

There was a stunned slience between the two, just both of them staring at each other. Aarch looked at Rocket as if he was going to fade any minute. Rocket couldn't believe what he just said. _"It must be a wind up."_

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." Aarch looked so grave.

"It must be a wind up! I must be on Joked or something!"

"I...I wasn't meant tell you this until your father.. I mean Norata and Kira were ready."

"You're lying! You... This is impossible!"

"Rocket you're getting hysterical. Sit down please."

"I can't believe this is happening!" Rocket turned to him and said "You're a sick person"

"Rocket. Look at me. Do I look like I'm lying?"

Rocket looked into his baby blue eyes. Somehow Rocket knew that he was telling the truth. The entire room started to spin before him. Two strong hands held him by the shoulders and put him down onto a chair. Before Rocket knew it tears were pouring down his face. Aarch was at war with himself. He placed his arms around Rocket and said;

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Rocket was now sobbing loudly and placed his face in his hands

"Why!... Why.. does..does everyone want to...to...lie to...me?" Rocket said in between sobs. He faced Aarch and said "What else have you lied to me about!" A horrible thought struck Rocket "Oh my God. Is Kira my mother? Or is it some random person you decided to bed?" Thoughts were running through Rocket's mind like mad _"Oh God, he slept with someone and decided to give me up to his brother!"_

Aarch started to cry as well "Yes, Kira is your mother."

"Thank God." Rocket suddenly started to get angry "Why did you sleep with my mother? Does my dad know about this?" Rocket released himself from Aarch's embrace and paced around the office. "Well! Give me some answers then!" he yelled.

"Rocket, to this day I can't tell you why it happened. I can only explain it as a moment of madness. It was a mistake, I..."

"Oh my God. I'm a mistake! Something that wasn't meant to happen." Rocket started to cry again. Aarch wanted to kill himself for the pain he was causing his son. He walked over to Rocket, put a arm round his shoulder and spoke gently

"You can hate me as much as you like. I hate myself for it, I curse myself everyday. Look, we can go to your house, sit down and talk about this."

"No! You're not welcome at my house! Let go of me, you bastard!"

Aarch was wounded.

"I'm...I'm going to my house. Don't phone my parents and don't come after me."

"Rocket, I'm so sorry. If I could change things I would but you might have to get adjusted to this."

Rocket was so annoyed, hurt and angry at the same time. He started to walk out of the room and before he walked out, he screamed "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" and he started to run to his house. Tears blinded his eyes and pain clutched at his heart as he began the long run to his house.

Aarch sat down in his office, silently crying whilst thinking back to that fateful day 16 years ago..

* * *

Flashback - 16 years ago

"It's always you, you, you Kira! You and your acting career!"

"What about you? You are so concerned about your flower shop and your football career. When have you ever just sat down and talked to me? We hardly talk anymore! It's always, oh I'm busy Kira with these new GF Cup matches coming up or Kira I have to sort out this delivery! It's all bullshit!"

"It's the same with you as well! Oh, Norata, I working on this script can we chat later? In case you haven't noticed, I'm working my ass off for you and this house!"

"You know what, if that's how you feel maybe we should take a break!"

Aarch was quietly listening to the blazing argument outside _"Can't they just sit down?"_

"That sounds like a great idea! Best you've had in months!" Norata spat, walked out the room and saw Aarch easedropping.

"Some things don't change Aarch. You still stick your nose in where it doesn't concern you." Norata's voice disturbed Aarch as he saw his older brother, with a mean look in his eye.

"Norata, you've got such a temper. Haven't you considered just spending a day with her? It could make a difference!"

"Since when did you become a counsellor? You don't understand, just leave me alone." said Norata as he walked down the hall.

Aarch walked into the living room to find Kira crying on the sofa.

"Kira?" he said softly, sitting down and putting an arm round her. "He didn't mean it, I think he's just stressed out."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm his wife dammit! He should be able to talk to me! I love him so much, I want a mutual understanding between us, don't you understand that?"

"Yes, of course I do"

Kira looked up at Aarch's caring face, hugged him and started to cry harder into his chest. Aarch could do nothing but let her cry it all out. Several minutes later, she let Aarch go and said;

"Thanks for your support." With that she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Aarch looked surprised but then he started to run his fingers through her short black hair. Kira looked at him and this time gave him a long kiss on the mouth whilst wrapping her arms round his waist. Soon they started to get more passionate, tongues swirling in each others mouths, hands running up and down their bodies. Kira let go of the embrace, smiled at Aarch and gestured him to follow her to her bedroom...

...

"That was wrong." Aarch said bolting up in bed. He turned to look at Kira and she was just as shocked

"Oh grief. I slept with my husband's brother." she murmured "We can't tell him! What have I done!"

Just then, Norata walked into the room to find Aarch and Kira together. He looked at them both with a cold icy glare and walked out. Kira started to cry and Aarch was shocked. What had he just done?

...

"You bastard! You asshole! I'd love to call you any name under the sun! How dare you go behind my back and sleep with my wife!" Norata roared to Aarch after giving him a punch round the face.

Kira ran to Norata, threw his arms around him and sobbed "Please! Norata forgive me! It's not Aarch's fault, it's mine! I just felt so neglected by you, I needed somebody to understand me. Please don't leave me, I need you!"

As hurt as Norata was he loved his wife, he needed her and she needed him. He looked at his brother, with blood running down his face from a cut.

"Oh God. I love you both and I trust you completely." he sighed to himself and turned to his wife and said "Kira, I don't know what to say. This is my fault, I wasn't giving you enough affection. Can you forgive me, Kira?"

Kira looked so relieved and said "Yes! Yes of course I do! Oh, Norata thank you, I love you so much!". As Kira hugged Norata, Aarch recieved a glare from Norata which said "I'll deal with you later"

End of Flashback

* * *

(Rocket POV)

I ran for life. Ran like I'd never ran before. My heart was breaking and my legs were burning but I had to get there quickly before I'd get more angry. Finally breathlessly, I came to the entrance to the greenhouse and saw my mum.

"Mum! I need to talk to you."

She must have seen that I was crying because she came up to me, hugged me and asked

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Her kind face just set me off even more. I started to cry harder and manged to say "Is... is Aarch my...my father?"

Her face changed from kind to shocked in a swift movement. She abruptly let go of me, sat down on a chair and rocked back and forth, holding her head in her hands.

"It's true isn't it?" I muttered

"You weren't supposed to know... not now! I've only just got you back, I don't want to loose you again!"

"What's all the commotion out here?" said Dad

I walked over to my dad and said "You lied to me about my mother and know you've lied to me about my parentage! Why!" In that moment I wanted to die. It must have been so hard for him raising me and knowing that I wasn't his.

"How..how did you..you find out?"

"A..Aarch told me"

He held me by shoulders and spoke to me "Listen to me son. You are MY son, no matter what a DNA test says. I'm the one who's raised you and loved you all these years. Just because this revelation has come out of the closet doesn't mean that you and me aren't change. I'm your father, Kira is your mother and that's how's it's going to stay."

I went to hug him and cryed even more. I don't think I could have cryed more especially when the room went black.

* * *

Aww, I feel your pain Rocket!! Hoped you liked this one!! Nuff luv to my top reviewers lianardonis and Mitsuko Soma!!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	8. Heartache

Black Holes and Revelations

Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Normal POV

* * *

Chapter 8

"Yes Aarch I see your situation. I'll have a meeting with League members and Artegor to see what should happen. Most likely it should be a smooth move, okay?" said Adium, her face on Aarch's computer screen.

"That's great Adium. Thanks for helping out."

"My pleasure Aarch" said Adium with a smile before signing off.

Aarch sighed to himself. He thought of Rocket who was probably spilling the beans to Norata. _"Norata. Oh my God, I'm gonna die if he sees me!" _Aarch couldn't stop thinking of the past, to that very day that Kira had told them her little secret...

* * *

Flashback - 16 years ago

"You're what!!" Norata roared. It had been 2 months since the affair and Norata had just found out some shocking news.

"Yes Norata, I'm... I'm pregnant." Kira said with a whimper

Norata ran his fingers furiously through his hair in a bid to think properly. "It's not mine." he said, through gritted teeth "It's Aarch's. I..."

Just then Aarch walked into the room "What's going on?" he asked, hoping there hadn't been another argument. He hadn't been able to sleep properly let alone look at Norata in the eye since that fateful day

Norata threw Aarch a cold look and spat "What's going on? What's going on? MY WIFE IS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!!"

Aarch's jaw dropped in shock. He couldn't believe it "Oh God, oh God, oh God. I'm not ready for a kid" he turned to Norata and said "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. What are we going to do?" he whispered quietly

Norata looked at his brother's saddened face, sighed and said "We need to think of a compromise."

"A compromise? No Norata, I don't want to get rid of it!" shrieked Kira "If you think that I'm going for..."

"What? I'm not going to ask you to get rid of it!" Aarch and Kira looked at Norata in a confused sort of way.

"So what are we going to do then?" asked Aarch

"Simple. Me and Kira are going to raise the child as our own, with Aarch as it's uncle. When the time is right we'll sit down and tell the child who's the father."

"What! Tell the child the truth?! Have you gone off your rocket?" said Kira

"Would you rather live in a lie? The child would find out sooner or later. So are we all in this?"

Kira thought the whole thing through her head before making a desicion "Yes!" she said, as she jumped up and hugged Norata "Thank you darling, I've always wanted a baby."

"Yes, I agree too. It's for the best Norata." said Aarch, feeling slightly happy because he didn't have to look after the unborn child like a father.

End of Flashback

* * *

Aarch was snapped out of his thoughts when his computer started to beep. He answered the call to find a very pissed off Norata on his screen

"You asshole!!" he yelled "Do you have any idea what kind of state you've put my son in! He dropped on the floor because of his distress and his crying! Didn't I tell you not to say anything! Don't you have any self control over that mouth of yours!!"

"It was in the heat of the moment Norata! You've got no idea how crappy I feel right now..."

"The heat of the moment! Didn't I tell you not to get carried away! Dear Lord what will I do with you?"

"Can I come over?"

Norata looked at Aarch before sighing and saying "Yes you can come. I will do the talking! You'll just set him off again."

"Right, I'm coming now." said Aarch quickly before signing off and getting his car keys. Just as he was about to walk out the door, D'Jok walked in blurted out

"I've just seen Sinedd in the kitchen and he said that he's coming back to the Snow Kids but that can't be true right, because I refuse to be anywhere near that guy and if you..."

"D'Jok, I'm sorry I don't have the time. I'll talk to you all later" he said firmly before walking out of his office and to his car.

_"What have I done?" _he thought _and didn't I tell Sinedd not to go out his room!"_

* * *

(Rocket POV)

I woke up in my living room to find a cup of green tea, placed on our coffee table. As I sipped the hot tea, memories from earlier today came back into my head. I felt so betrayed. My dad, (well the person who I thought was my dad) had lied to me again! What's next? Us lot going on a chat show?

"Darling! You're awake" said my mum, whilst she sat down beside me "How are you feeling? You scared me back there!"

She was trying to make the situation better I can tell, but nothing can distract us from the main horrible problem that is looming over our heads. Just then my dad walked in with Aarch. I didn't want to see anybody. All I wanted to do was curl up and die.

"Rocket" said my father gently "We need to talk. There's no avoiding this now, son."

"Sure. Let's talk." I said, dumping my cup on the table "Let's start by asking what the hell is going on in that mind of yours Aarch?"

"Rocket! Have some respect!" said my father sternly

I turned to him. I couldn't believe it. He was actually defending his actions "You want me to have respect for him! How can you even look at him!"

"I forgave Aarch and so can you."

"How? How can I forgive him, let alone come to terms with this myself? How did you work this out." I whispered

"We worked out a compromise." said mum "We argeed that me and Norata would look after you and that Aarch would be your uncle. Then when we felt it was best, we would tell you the truth. Obviously, things didn't go according to plan."

"Yeah it didn't" I muttered _"Dam you Sonny Blackbones!!"_

"After the party at Genesis" my father continued "We thought it would be best to tell you when you were 21, so you'd be older, more mature and would be able to deal with this with a clearer head."

"Yep and that didn't go well because of someone's big mouth!"

"Rocket." Aarch spoke for the first time "If only you know about how horrible I feel right now. I didn't mean to cause you this much pain..."

"You! You! What about me!! Do YOU know about what crap I'm going through right now?! I feel like I'm in pieces!"

"Rocket please calm down." said mum softly

"Why?!" I started to cry again "I'm not meant to exist! I just something that came along and wrecked everything!" I turned to my dad and said "You must hate me. Every time you looked at me it must have killed you."

"No, Rocket don't say that. I love you!" he was about to hug me but I ran up the stairs and went to my room to cry more. Why couldn't this pain stop! Every time I try to reassure myself, I go into further dispair. Aarch never wanted me. I can never look at him in the same way again. Oh God. I wish I wasn't born, I wish I wasn't born, I wish I wasn't born...

* * *

Flashback - 16 years ago  
9 months and a devastating ice storm later...  
(Normal POV)

"He's beautiful" whispered Norata as he held a newborn baby in his hands. He had bright golden-amber eyes, chocolate brown hair and looked alot like his mother.

"I know" said a very sore Kira. It had been a long day and the habitants of Akillian were still getting used to the icy weather and disorted landscape. "What do we call him?"

"I like the name Rocket. It's unusual."

"Then Rocket it shall be. Give him to me." Norata passed Rocket to Kira and her heart was filled with love "Hello little Rocket. We love you and we always will. Sweet baby boy." she said whilst stroking his face

Just then, Aarch walked in to find Kira with a baby.

"I missed it. Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course" Kira handed the baby to Aarch and he looked at Rocket for a while.

"He looks like his mother." he murmured

"I know" Norata grinned "Somehow I know this will work out...

...

3 days later...

"What do you mean you're leaving?! Aarch I've already lost my wife to acting! I can't lose you to football!"

"Please forgive me Norata. I want to do this, I love football.."

"So you're just going to go with Artegor! I'm your brother! Are you telling me you love football more than you love your family, more than your own son?"

"I'll come back. In a few years I'll come back to Akillian I promise you."

Norata was devasted. Not only had his wife gone to Genesis, his brother was leaving to play for the Shadows.

"Fine. If you want to leave then fine. There's the door. Don't hurt yourself on the way out." Norata spat and held Rocket close "Me and him will be fine, we don't need you."

Aarch, heartbroken started to walk out but before he was out of the room he said "Norata, I love you. You will always be in my thoughts. Take care of Rocket."

Norata began to cry silently and as he looked down at Rocket, he murmured "It's me and you now darling. I love you and I'm not going to let you get hurt by anyone. I love you so much, yes I do, I do, I do"

* * *

More heartache. Don't worry it's not going to be all gloomy! Next chapter coming up soon!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	9. Unwanted Member

Black Holes and Revelations

Enjoy!

Normal POV

* * *

Chapter 9

"As you can see Sinedd is with us so I need you all to help him find the Breath."

All the Snow Kids cursed in their heads. The only thing they wanted to help Sinedd to find was the door. Especially Rocket. The first thing he saw when he walked into his room at the Academy last night was Sinedd laying down on the spare bed. Rocket wanted to kill Aarch but he gave Sinedd a warning

"Do not under any circumstances, piss me off, mess up my side of the room, taint my teamates or muck up or chances of winning anything otherwise I'll boot your backside back to the Shadows, got that?!"

Sinedd didn't say anything but he nodded to show approval. In the morning Sinedd went to the training room with high hopes. He had a call from Artegor last night and they had agreed on a compromise.

"Right here are the teams; Team 1: D'Jok, Rocket, Mei and Micro-Ice; Team 2: Sinedd, Tia, Thran and Ahito. I want you to focus on sharpening your passing skills and Team 1 will have a clone in goal."

D'Jok swore under his breath. Sinedd and him weren't going to get along at all.

"Alright kids here we go." said Clamp as he set up the Holo Trainer.

Blocks of white turned into the familiar field and all players took their positions, with D'Jok and Sinedd at the centre of the field. Sinedd smiled to himself _"This is going to be fun" _he thought. The ball shot up into the air and the two strikers jumped for it, blue and black flux colliding with each other.

D'Jok quickly recovered the ball and passed it to Rocket. Rocket caught the ball neatly and began to run upfield. Unfortunately for Rocket, Sinedd teleprted right in front of him and took the ball, leaving Rocket coughing, whilst Sinedd started to run towards Team 1's goal. _"This is so easy"_ he thought until Mei side tackled him, jumped in the air using the Breath and did an flip-over to pass to Micro-Ice.

"Sinedd! Learn to pass and stop using the Smog!" yelled Aarch into Sinedd's earpiece

Micro-Ice dribbled the ball around Tia, past Thran, getting the perfect opportunity to shoot. He booted the ball, but Ahito, quick on his toes, leaped into the air and caught the ball in his gloved hands.

"That's what I like to see! Good teamwork."

Ahito kicked the ball, Tia caught it and she began to run. She dodged pass Micro-Ice and D'Jok, and leaped into the air to pass to Sinedd. Sinedd would have caught the ball if it wasn't for Rocket, intercepting the pass and booting the ball to D'Jok. D'Jok saw his chance, ran up the goal and headed the ball into the top right hand corner of Team 2's goal.

"Great pass Rocket!" D'Jok yelled as Rocket gave the thumbs up sign.

Sinedd growled at Rocket as he walked back to the centre. The ball materialised and shot up in the air and this time, Sinedd was taking no prisoners. He teleported to the ball and vanished again, only to be seen at defence running past Mei, Smog covering his body like fire. The clone goalkeeper didn't stand a chance. Sinedd kicked the ball right through the clone making it 1:1. Sinedd smirked at the Snow Kids as if to say "Do you see what I can do!"

"Sinedd! What have I told you! Find the Breath!" Aarch was growing frustrated _"He asked for help and this is what he does! I should send him back"_ Soon something on the field caught Aarch's attention.

Smog wasn't only covering Sinedd's body, it was spreading round the entire field. A surge of pain hit Sinedd hard. It was like daggers were scrapping into his skin, loud screams of the past filled his mind with sick visions of his parents death.

"AAARRRGGGHHH" This pain was so intense, he had never felt anything like it. The entire field was being covered in Smog and the Snow Kids felt overwhelmed by it, starting to choke. Clamp, shocked, quickly ended the program and soon the Snow Kids saw the training room. Well, a room getting filled with black smoke.

"Snow Kids! Get out!"

The teenagers didn't need telling twice. 6 kids ran out of the room while Rocket looked at Sinedd with a mix of pity and curiousity. Aarch slowly walked to Sinedd, knelt beside him and whispered

"It is an internal struggle Sinedd. You've have to fight it inside your mind."

"I CAN'T!" screamed Sinedd

"Yes you can."

Sinedd thought deeply_ "GET OUT. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE. STOP HAUNTING ME_._"_ It was madness talking inside inside his head but he heard something, like a deep growl deep within

_"You do need me. You can't survive without me. I'm your source of power, without me you're nothing."_

_"I DON'T NEED YOU. LEAVE ME NOW!!"_

As much as the Smog wanted to hang on, Sinedd's thoughts were too strong. Black smoke was gathering into a ball swirling round. Rocket watched in awe but he didn't notice a shadow creep towards him and get absorbed into his body. The black cloud started to evapourate and within moments it vanished. Sinedd saw the finale through half closed eyes. Exhausted with his efforts he fell asleep. Aarch was relieved, reliving memories that happened 15 years ago.

"Dame Simbai, would you get him to the medical ward."

"Of course, Aarch." she said whilst moving Sinedd's limp body onto a stretcher.

Aarch noticed Rocket observing the scene with blank eyes. He called out "Rocket? Are you okay?"

Rocket glared at Aarch before saying "Why would you care?" in a cold voice. With that he turned his heel and walked out. Aarch sighed deeply. All was not well.

Outside Tia saw Rocket and confronted him

"What's the matter with you?!" she yelled "You've been acting distant for ages, when I wanted to talk to you last night you just budged me aside! Can you tell me what's up?"

"There's nothing wrong" replied Rocket in a monotone "I just want to be alone, that's all" and he walked past. Tia let a few tears roll down her face. She wished she could know what was going on in that head of his. Meanwhile Rocket had been at his computer seeing what tactics he could think of for the next match_. "At least this is better than crying about that bastard"_ He felt a slight twinge of pain hit his head but he put it aside and concentrated on his work.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please R&R, even if it's just a little comment.  
Luv GFSista xXx


	10. Session

Black Holes and Revelations

Enjoy! More reviews a very happy writer and quicker updates (lol)

* * *

Chapter 10  
1 week later...

(Sinedd POV)

I woke up, feeling drugged up to my eyeballs in a medical ward. I sat up, expecting a massive headache but nothing came. I wonder what happened, but when I thought all I could remember was black, a thick black cloud hovering over me. A huge amount energy leaving my body. I needed some answers. Just then Dame Simbai walked in.

"Ah, you're awake at last."

"What do you mean, at last?"

"You've been unconscious for a week."

"A week!" I shrieked

"Yes." she replied a calm voice

"Dam. Wait a minute! Have I missed any matches of the Tournament?!"

"No, actually there's a match tommorrow against the Wambas."

"I need to get training then!" I said whilst getting out of the bed.

"Careful Sinedd! You no longer have the Smog and your body needs adjusting without it. You need to find the Breath if you want to play in the Tournament. I've set up a special training programme for you."

"Well lets get started then!" I said walking out of the ward.

* * *

(Rocket POV)

Well, it's official. My life, as I know it, sucks. I haven't talked to my parents and I can't bear to look Aarch in the face. All the Snow Kids have been asking me what's up but I can't tell them! Oh crap, not another headache. I've been having these headaches ever since that incident with Sinedd. Don't even get me started on how much paracetamol I've been taking. Oh, there's one good thing, no Sinedd to annoy me. Let's hope he stays unconscious for longer. Suddenly the door to my room opens and there stands the cocky striker himself.

"Oh. You've woken up!" _"Dam!" _

"Yeah. I've got a training session and Aarch says you have to help me."

"What the hell! I've already trained this morning." I yelled. That training session took time! I gonna kill Aarch. "I'm not helping you! I love to get any excuse to send your ass back to the Shadows!"

Sinedd grinned at me and said "As long as we are in he same room, I think we should get along don't you? We kinda got along the last time, right?"

Is this coming out of his mouth? I could feel my jaw dropping in shock.

"Erm, the last time you were here, we barely said two words to each other!" I said "Fine, I'll come to the stupid training session. Don't expect me to take it easy on you."

He looked at me and said "I wouldn't have it any another way."

* * *

(Normal POV)

Rocket and Sinedd clad in a yellow top, black trousers looked at a hole far in the distance, then at the two balls waiting to be kicked. Rocket took a few steps back, took a deep breath, ran up to the ball and kicked it. He smiled as the ball went through the hole. Despite his circumstances, his skills were still the same.

Sinedd had preparing himself for the kick, taking some steps back. He ran for it and booted the ball as hard as he could. Rocket watched the ball as it hit the edge of the hole and drop to the ground. Sinedd looked devasted. This training had been hard for him, since the Smog was gone he felt a part of him had gone.

"I'm no good without the Smog." he murmured. Rocket looked at him and for the first time he saw true sadness in Sinedd's face.

"You'll be fine. The Breath will come to you, I'm sure of it."

"Hey, no breaks out there. Turn around quickly!" yelled Clamp through their earpieces

The young men turned round to find two balls coming at them. They got into a stance and kicked the balls back.

"Turn to your left!"

They turned around to find two more balls coming at them at top speed. The midfielder and the striker were on their toes for the next minute. Balls were coming at them from all directions, at all different speeds. Rocket started to use the Breath, feeling the strong flux flow through his veins, kicking the onslaught of balls back to where they came from.

Sinedd was having a harder time and was exhausted by the first 30 seconds. _"Why can't I get this right?!". _He was growing increasingly frustrated with himself and was watching Rocket handle the balls with ease. He felt rage flow through his body and fixed his eyes on a ball coming in his direction. Feeling a pure energy come to him, filling him from head to toe, he kicked the ball with as much strength as he could. _"Please let something good happen to me, please!"_. Sinedd watched as the ball soared, covered in electric blue flux. Rocket looked at him in awe. He had never seen the Breath look so powerful, so blue.

"YES!" shouted Sinedd in triumph.

The white arena changed into the normal green pitch and Aarch yelled a command to them

"Finally Sinedd has the Breath. I want you two to get in the centre and play against each other."

The boys did as told. Sinedd grinned maliciously at Rocket and waited for the ball to appear. The ball shot into the air, followed by two flux-fuelled boys. Flux collided and both of them dropped to the floor. Rocket got up and took possession of the ball, ruuning to Sinedd's goal. Sinedd wanted to teleport but he realised he didn't have the Smog, so he just ran for it. To his amazement the Breath made him run faster so he caught up with Rocket in no time.

Sinedd ran up to Rocket, slided on the floor, catching Rocket's right ankle and threw Rocket off his feet. Rocket landed badly on his side, his ankle slightly twisted.

"Sinedd! What have I told you about fair play!" said Aarch with a sigh

Sinedd payed no attention to Aarch and began to streak upfield. Scoring the goal was easy, with no goalkeeper around. Rocket got up to his feet, limping slightly, cursing himself for not keeping guard. Sinedd smiled as he approached the centre, not realising how much Rocket was concentrating on the ball. As it shot up Rocket jumped up with all his strength, spun around using flux and hit the ball with his right foot. The ball headed straight for Sinedd's goal, landing in the left corner. Rocket landed on the ground, surprised with the amount of energy he had just used.

"Okay, lets stop there." said Aarch as Clamp took them out the programme. Aarch looked at the two young men before continuing "In some parts that was a good session. With Sinedd finding the Breath, we have a good chance in the Tournament. Which reminds me Sinedd, Artegor has released you from the Shadows and he's not happy about it at all. Sinedd, I need you to stop fouling and start to play fair! do we understand each other?"

Sinned murmured "Yes coach."

He then faced Rocket "Rocket, I've never seen you use that much flux before. Make sure you don't overestimate your abilities. I want you to come up with notes for the Wambas match tommorrow and I'd like to speak to you in private. Sinedd you can go." he finished.

As Sinedd walked out of the training room Rocket gulped. Sooner or later they were going to talk and this was it.

"Rocket, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Rocket snapped "Why do you ask?"

"Tia is worried about you. So are the rest of the Snow Kids!"

"It's fine, I'm fine!" he replied in a monotone, beginning to walk away with a limp.

Aarch gently caught Rocket's arm and asked him "Do you want Dame Simbai to take a look at that?"

Rocket whispered "I don't need you to look after me. It's only a slight twinge, I'll exercise it."

Still hanging on to Rocket's arm, he said "Rocket, I'm here when you want to open up."

"I don't want to open up. Leave me alone, stop treating me as if I'm your son."

"Biologically, you are."

"Stop it!" he suddenly shrieked, feeling another headache come on. He abruptly took his arm away from Aarch and walked out the room. Aarch was thinking deeply wondering, if this was another case of Raged Flux. He hadn't seen that much flux in his entire career apart from Robert Knightsbridge, 20 years ago. As Rocket turned the corner he saw Sinedd looking at him with interest.

"Did I just hear right? Aarch is your dad?"

_"Dammit"_

Rocket pushed Sinedd against the wall and whispered fiercely "Say one word to anybody and you're history got it?!"

Sinedd looked down into Rocket's eyes, grinned and said "Wow. You're cool when you're fiesty." whilst wrapping an arm round Rocket's shoulders. Rocket shrugged himself and began to walk away.

"Oh and by the way." yelled Sinedd "If that ankle gets worse let me know! So I can take your position tommorow!"

At that moment Rocket vowed to poison Sinedd's dinner.

* * *

I hope you liked it!! Tune in next time for the match against the Wambas! Plz R&R!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	11. Matches and Snapped Ankles

Black Holes and Revelations

Enjoy! More reviews! I'm a very happy writer!

* * *

Chapter 11

(Normal POV)

It was the day of the Wambas match, the first match of the Tournament and the Snow Kids were feeling very confident. Except for two people. Rocket's ankle had been killing him but he refused to get care for it. As for Sinedd, he was feeling angry that he was a subsitute. That and the fact that his dinner last night tasted funny.

"Right here's the line up; Ahito in goal, Mei and Thran on defence, Tia and Rocket in midfield and D'Jok and Micro-Ice are the strikers. Sinedd you're the substitute."

Sinedd could hear D'Jok snigger in the background and he prayed that Rocket's ankle would give way in the game. The Snow Kids shouted the famous "Go Snow Go!" before running out to the port with Rocket half running, half limping.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the first match of the Tournament! The fantastic Snow Kids against the Wambas! We'll be expecting some great playing today!"

There was a huge cheer as the Snow Kids stepped onto the pitch, smiling and waving, enjoying the attention they were getting. The Wambas stared at them. As far as they were concerned the Snow Kids had won the Cup and they were determined to beat them in this Tournament. All 14 players got to their positions waiting for the kick off. The ball shot up and the game began.

D'Jok jumped higher than his opponent and passed the ball to Tia. Tia started to streak upfield, dodging a Wamba and desperately looking for Rocket. Rocket had found it hard to keep up with Tia, his ankle bringing him more pain each second. Whilst Tia was looking round, she was still running and bumped into a Wamba. The Wamba defeneder ran with the ball and passed it to his teamate. Lun Zera ran towards Ahito, flipped over Thran only to be tacled by Mei. Mei propelled herself into the air with the ball on her foot and she kicked it to Rocket.

Rocket began to run upfield and even though his ankle was throbbing more and more, his stamina was still going strong. He felt the Breath flow through him, stronger and more powerful than ever. He jumped into the air and booted the ball to Micro-Ice who flipped over and sunk the ball into the Wambas goal.

"What a goal! What a pass!" cheered Callie "1:0 to the Snow Kids!"

"Wow, that was a great pass out there buddy!" yelled Micro-Ice giving Rocket a high five "You alright man?"

_"Oh God, not him as well!" _"Yeah I'm great! C'mon lets win this game!"

And the players went to their positions ready for the kick off

...

"What a game! There's only a minute left of the first half and the Snow Kids are leading 3:0! They are playing their hearts out especially Rocket whos flux is looking great today!"

Indeed the Snow Kids were in great shape. They ran fast, they kicked the ball hard, they practically ran circles around the Wambas. Sinedd was cursing in his mind, mostly at Rocket. _"Why hasn't his ankle given in yet?!"._ Just then he watched Thran kick the ball to Rocket. Rocket ran with the ball determined to see another goal. Meanwhile an annoyed Wamba ran with the Roar up to Rocket, slided on the floor and tackled Rocket roughly. Rocket felt himself being thrown onto floor, landing badly on his side. Pain rocketed up his leg as he felt his ankle snap. He howled in pain and clutched his leg, willing the pain to stop.

Sinedd punched the air in triumph as he realised his time would come, but as Rocket was lifted away from the pitch Sinedd felt a sense of regret hit him _"What was that?" _he wondered as he saw D'Jok take the free kick. D'Jok kicked the ball and at first it looked as if he missed the goal completely but the ball curled round, landing in the left corner.

* * *

"What are we going to do?!" Tia wailed as she saw Rocket clutch his leg

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." reassured Mei

"Yes, he'll get the best care." said Aarch firmly "Meanwhile Sinedd will have to play in midfield."

"What!" thundered D'Jok "It's his fault that Rocket can't play! We need our passer!"

"We don't have a choice D'Jok. Sinedd for every foul you make I'll penalize you. If you do it too many times, then you go back to the Shadows. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes.."

Sinedd was cut off from the buzzer which signaled the second half beginning in 5 minutes. Aarch went to the coaches cabin and the Snow Kids went to the field, with Tia giving Rocket a kiss on the cheek. Sinedd hung back until he was the last person. He walked up to Rocket and murmured

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your team and your girlfriend." Sinedd smirked and in an instant Rocket knew what he was up to.

"I won't worry. If you do screw this match up, I'll hit you with my crutches and have you out of here faster than I can say flux!" Rocket hissed

"That's what I like about you Rocket. You like to put on a shy, reclusive front around other people but you can turn fiesty in an instant. I like that." he whispered the last bit in Rocket's ear.

Rocket shoved him away and said "Are you gay or just stupid? Go to the field and leave me alone!"

Sinedd smiled and said "Fine then. I'll see you in our room."

Rocket muttering under his breath _"Is he manipulating me? What the hell does he want?"_

"Rocket?" Aarch said. Rocket jumped, he didn't realise Aarch came in "Didn't I tell you to get that ankle checked out?"

"Why are you so bothered? I played a good match didn't I?!" Rocket felt anger rise inside him

Aarch put both his hands on Rocket's shoulders and said gently but firmly "Enough is enough Rocket! Grow up, you need to get adjusted to this otherwise we can't work as coach and player. I want for you to be happy..."

"Happy!" Rocket growled. Never in his entire life had he felt so angry. Blue sparks flew from his hands and Aarch grew scared

"Smog poisoning." Aarch whispered

"GET OUT! I DON'T NEED YOU." Rocket shouted

"Fine, Rocket" said Aarch slowly backing away "If you push everyone away then you won't have someone to talk to. Have you realised that? Don't push the people you love away."

Rocket softened "My family doesn't love me. Go away, please."

Aarch sighed and walked out the room whilst Rocket cried silently _"What, who am I?" _he wondered as he curled up, ignoring the pain in his ankle.

* * *

Hope you like it!! Please R&R!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	12. Comfort and Suffering

Black Holes and Revelations

Enjoy! I'm a very happy writer! Thank you all for your reviews, you guys really inspire me and cheer me up!!

* * *

Chapter 12

(Rocket POV)

_"Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real..."_

I listened to the lyrics properly for the first time. They really have some significance for me. I really starting to wonder if I can ever recover from this revelation. Oh God not another headache! And my stupid ankle keeps on aching me. Dame Simbai said that I might not be able to play for 2-3 weeks! That is going to kill me! I don't even want to know what Sinedd is doing in the game. Speak of the devil, Sinedd just walked in. He keeps on grinning at me. Its really annoying.

"Guess what Rocket Rondell Parr! I screwed up! 2 fouls and bad passes. We won though, 5:3. Boy, I love messing up."

I tried to get up and whack him with my crutches but my ankle wouldn't let me. I fell to the floor with a thump, the pain in my ankle increasing even more. Suddenly I felt two strong arms pick me up and place me on my bed.

"You okay?"

I can't believe this is happening. He is being nice to me. I never thought I would see the day.

"I'm fine. How do you know my full name?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act the idiot, Sinedd."

"Oh yeah! I have some sources. I also know you love fried chicken."

"You are freaky." I replied, trying to get into a comfortable position on my bed.

"You were listening to Linkin Park, weren't you?"

This is really scary. "Erm, yeah I was. What's it to you?"

"You have problems, man. Don't think I didn't hear you scream at Aarch. Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

I sucked my teeth and said "Like I'm going to unburden my heart to you!"

"We are going to be sharing this room for a while. You're going to have to spill the beans sooner or later."

With that he went to the bathroom. To hell with talking to him! I not saying anything to that annoying, cocky person. Not in a million years...

* * *

(Sinedd POV)

"... and that's all." he finished. Dam! I am good at getting things out of people!

"So. You can't talk to your parents, you can't look Aarch in the face and the Breath is giving you hell."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I looked at him with a look of interest. He returned my look with a glare.

"Will you quit looking at me!! It's really starting to piss me off!!"

I smiled at him. He looked shocked. "It's been nice talking to you. Do you want to talk about anything else?"

He hissed "No, I don't want to talk! Where has talking got me! Leave me the hell alone!"

I saw blue sparks fly from his hands. Blue flux covered his body like fire. He screamed and I instantly knew the pain he was going through.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!! Help me please!!"

"I'll get Aarch..."

By the time I finished my sentence, he fell to the floor. I went to put him on his bed and checked to see if he was still breathing. This is good. Everything is going to plan. Suddenly my computer screen beeped. I checked it and saw Artegor on the screen.

"Sinedd! Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Did you see the match?"

"Yes I did. I wanted them to lose the match Sinedd! Not for the Wambas to score some goals!"

"Hey! If I fouled more, Aarch would have taken me off!"

Artegor sighed and said "What about Rocket? Is it going well?"

"Yep. He's really messed up about me. He doesn't know whether to talk to me or kick me! Guess what! He's got Smog poisoning! The Breath is making him sick!"

"Really." Artegor tapped his fingers together. "This is interesting. Keep me updated."

"No problem. See you."

I signed off and looked at Rocket sleeping. This is going to be easier than I thought...

* * *

2 weeks later...  
(Normal POV)

"Really! I never thought you would do something like that! You're too much of a goody two shoes!" Sinedd said

"You'd better believe it!" Rocket laughed.

Over the past two weeks, Rocket's ankle had been healing faster than Dame Simbai's expectations and Sinedd had been practising like mad. The two boys had grown together in a sort of way. They had spent long periods of time talking together and sharing stories about their lives.

"You know what Parr? You're better than I thought."

"I wish you'd stop saying my surname, you remind me of my Dad..." Rocket's voice slowly wavered off. He hadn't talked to Norata and Kira for ages and was finding it harder and harder to see Aarch. Sinedd looked at Rocket in concern. For all the times they had been talking, Sinedd felt for the first time in his life he'd found a friend. _"I can't do this. I've gotten attached_._"_.

A buzzer sounded out through the Academy the Aarch's voice came through the speakers.

"All of you get to the training room for a quick session. I expect to see you in 10 minutes."

"Oh great! I thought it was our day off!" Sinedd looked at Rocket's saddened face and said "Your parents must be worried about you. Go talk to them. Let them know you're okay."

"Since when do you give advice! Leave it!" Rocket sat up and walked to bathroom. Sinedd sighed. For the past week, Rocket's fits had been getting more violent and Sinedd had been told fiercely (by Rocket) not to tell Aarch. _"How long can I keep this secret?"_ he thought.

...

Eight players were gathered in the training rooms, with the whole team glaring at Rocket except for Tia. She was growing more heartbroken each day and the fact that he was hanging round Sinedd depressed her even more. The only she managed to talk to him, he gently shoved her aside and murmured that he wanted to be alone. In D'Jok's point of view, Rocket was going over the dark side.

"Rocket?! What the hell is matter with you! You haven't been acting like a captain and every time we ask what's the problem you don't say anything! Talk now!"

D'Jok's voice thundered throughout the room. Rocket slowly turned to him and said

"My life is none of your business D'Jok. So why don't you just focus on that Player of the Cup Award." replied Rocket in a dull voice.

D'Jok walked up to Rocket, looked him in the eyes and said "No I'm not going to focus on the award. You're my friend, I'm not going to see you suffer with this idiot!"

"He's not an idiot, he's simply been misguided."

"I can't believe this! You're turning into a..."

"D'Jok! Rocket! Enough!" Aarch yelled

"Why should you care!" Rocket spat "You're the reason why I'm like this!"

"Huh? Rocket, what's the matter with you and Aarch?" Tia asked timidly.

"I'll tell you what!" Rocket turned to Aarch with a mean look in his face "Are you going to tell them or shall I have the honour!"

"Rocket, I don't..."

"Forget it! I'll spill. Our fantastic coach is my father! You heard correctly! That man is my dad! And I hate you for it! I curse you everyday Aarch!" The annoucement was met with profound silence.

Sudden pain struck Rocket's head hard. Rocket felt daggers running along his body. He screamed in agony and dropped onto his knees. Aarch and the rest of the Snow Kids saw blue flux cover Rocket all over.

"Everybody out now!" yelled Aarch

"I want to stay with him." said Tia

"No Tia, you have to get out now!"

Tia, with hestitation, walked out the room. Aarch knelt beside Rocket, major deja vu hitting his mind.

"Rocket are you listening to me?"

Rocket was sobbing hard from the pain and managed to stutter out "W..What else have...have I got to lo...lo..lose! Yeah I'm listening!"

Aarch wrapped his arms around Rocket and said "Listen to me Rocket. I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't meant to tell you this, I didn't know you'd take it this hard. Did you hear D'Jok? He's worried about you. We all are."

"You never wanted me. I bet you wish me dead."

"Don't you dare say that. It is true, I wasn't ready for any kids but I do love you Rocket."

"No you don't." Rocket cried

"Yes, I do. It's horrible and wrong to say I don't. You're a strong, talented young man and I'm so proud of you."

Rocket wriggled out of Aarch's grasp and hissed "Don't you get it! Leave me alone!" and with that Rocket teleported out the room, leaving Aarch in tears.

Rocket paced in his room thinking the unthinkable. _"I don't want to live, I don't want to live, I don't want to live."_. He saw the pack of tablets lying on his bedside table. In his mind he made a deadly decision.

* * *

(Rocket POV)

I can't believe all the stuff that has happened to me. There has been too much revelations, I can't take much more. In addition, the Snow Kids just don't understand. Not one of them. Even my girlfriend, my beautiful Tia is distancing herself from me. Quite frankly I don't blame her. I've been pretty much messed up these past few months.

And as for the coach, the so called fantastic Aarch, he is the dam root of all my problems!! If only he kept his mouth shut tight, my life would be a lot easier.

Maybe that's why I'm on top of the academy, so wasted I can't even see a foot in front of me. My god, it looks so far down there. Just a single step and everything will be over…..

"ROCKET!! Don't move a muscle!!"

Oh crap, the meds have kicked in. Everything is black, I can't see anything, can't feel anything, not even a figure ready to catch me if I fall...

* * *

(Normal POV)

Aarch grabbed Rocket from the edge of the building and fell to the floor with him _"Thank you God, thank you, thank you, thank you_.". Aarch held Rocket in his arms and carried him to the medical ward. Meanwhile, Sinedd was in his room, pacing up and down, thinking endlessly about Rocket. He decided he couldn't go ahead with Artegor's plan. Just then his computer beeped to reveal Artegor's face.

"You haven't reported back to me. What's the problem!"

"I...I can't do this anymore. I'm not going with your plan."

"What!" Artegor yelled

"I'm happy. For the first time in my entire life I'm happy. You're not going to take that from me."

"I can't believe this! You'd be nothing without me Sinedd..."

"Oh cut the crap Artegor! I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Sinedd ended the conversation before Artegor could reply and he blocked his number. Sinedd felt a sense of victory and savoured the moment. As soon as he was about to wind down, the room door opened to reveal Tia, tears rolling down her face.

"Tia? What's the matter with you?" Sinedd asked

Shocked by his kind tone Tia blurted out "It's Rocket! He's had an overdose and an ambulance is coming! He could die! Oh God, why didn't I talk to him." She placed her face in her hands and cried loudly. Sinedd didn't know what to do in this situation so he walked up to Tia and said

"Let's go to the hospital with him. He'll need us when he wakes up."

They both ran outside where paramedics were lifting Rocket onto a stretcher. Tia ran up to Aarch and asked

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Tia, we'll have to see. I'm going with him, are you coming?"

"Yes!" yelled Tia as she jumped into the ambulance

Sinedd timidly asked "Can I come to? I've been talking to him, maybe I could calm him down if he gets high."

"Yes, come along."

All 3 people went to the hospital, praying and hoping that Rocket would make it.

* * *

Will Rocket make it? Will Sinedd have true friends at last?  
Okay, I think that's my longest chapter so there's quite alot to take in. I'm not sure but I think that my next chapter will be my second to last one. Please R&R! (btw The lyrics at the start of the chapter is the chorus from "Crawling" by Linkin Park)  
Luv GFSista xXx


	13. Forgiveness

Black Holes and Revelations

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13  
1 week later...

(Rocket POV)

All I can see is white. Pure white. Where am I? I feel sick to the core and so weak. I open my eyes faintly and see three people staring down at me. I open them fully and see my Mum, Dad and Aarch looking at me with fear.

"Oh thank God you're alive." my Mum cried and hugged me tightly. "Don't ever do that again."

"What happened to me." my voice comes out as a mere croak.

"You took an overdose and you were about to walk over the edge of the Academy. If Aarch hadn't caught you, I'd be planning your funeral!" said Dad "How could you do something as selfish as that!"

"I thought... if I was gone... you could move on. I just didn't want to live anymore."

"I drove you to it." Aarch murmured "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

I feel my eyes closing, of their own accord "If you want to find out... more talk to Sinedd... I talked to him alot. Right now...I need to... sleep. Feel really weak."

"Of course. We'll be here when you wake up. I love you darling" said Mum giving me a kiss on my forehead, before walking out along with Aarch and my Dad. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"How is he? Is he alive? Is he well?" Tia blurted out as Rocket's family walked out.

"Calm yourself Tia! He's fine just feeling a little weak, he's sleeping now." said Norata

"Thank God." whispered Tia

"I can't believe it. He's that secretive! I wonder why he kept it from us?" said D'Jok

"D'Jok, you have to understand that Rocket is reclusive and shy. It's in his nature, he keeps things from me all the time. He only talks when he's ready." said Norata

Sinedd sat away from the rest of the group, secretly smiling because Rocket was alright. Whilst the rest of the group was talking, Kira sat next to Sinedd and said gently

"Apparently, Rocket talked to you alot. Am I right?"

"Huh? Yes ma'am." he said quietly

"Would you mind telling me some of it?"

Sinedd talked to Kira about everything, with Kira learning more about her own son along the way. At the end of the conversation, Kira smiled and said

"Thank you Sinedd. It seems you've become a friend for Rocket."

"Yeah, kinda." Sinedd felt happy that Kira talked to him for the past week, unlike the rest of the Snow Kids.

* * *

Later that day...  
(Normal POV)

"Son, how are you feeling?" said Norata, walking into Rocket's sideroom

"Stronger, thanks to modern medicine." Rocket chuckled

"What am I going to do with you eh? You were always were difficult to look after."

"That's who I am!"

"Serious business now. What do you want to do? I just want you to know that whatever you decide, I will always love you."

Rocket was nearly in tears again "What do I want? I want my family!" he howled "I've been so stupid, keeping everything in. It nearly destoryed me. I don't want that to happen again. I want you as my Dad, I want my Mum to stay my Mum and Aarch can be Dad Number 2! Is that alright?"

"Rocket that's fine. I also want you to know that, whatever you're going through you can talk to me. I'll never be far, I promise you."

Rocket felt tears well in his eyes as he went to hug his father "Nothing would please me more Dad." he said, hugging Norata harder, as if he never wanted to let go. When the hug was over Norata smiled and said

"I'll talk to Aarch. Meanwhile there's a good friend of yours who want's to see you."

Tia bolted into the room, ran up to Rocket and hugged him hard

"Thank God you're alright!" she shrieked

"Tia! Oh, Tia I love you so much. Please forgive me, I've been such an idiot, neglecting you."

"Yes! Of course I forgive you." she said, looking into the eyes she adored so much. She leant in towards Rocket and gave him a passionate kiss on his mouth, running her fingers through his long dreadlocked hair, whilst Rocket wrapped his arms round her waist. Rocket felt like he was in heaven but somebody walked in abruptly ending the kiss.

"Erm, am I interupting anything?" asked Aarch

"No! No of course not, I'll leave you two alone." said Tia, walking out of the room.

Aarch looked at Rocket and walked over to his beside.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

Rocket placed his hands on Aarch's shoulders and said "No Aarch forgive me. Okay I know this is going to sound so corny but I've been such a prat for pushing you away, when I needed you most. Forgive me, Dad Number 2."

Aarch answered his question with a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"Dad Number 2?"

"Yeah, that's kinda catchy isn't it?"

Aarch laughed and they spent a couple of minutes talking to each other. Soon Rocket asked Aarch to bring in all the Snow Kids so he could apologise. The Snow Kids were assembled and Rocket began to talk

"I'm sorry. I was rude and horrible to all of you. D'Jok, you were right. I haven't been acting like a captain and I shouldn't have let my personal issues get in the way. You're my team and I should have said something instead of pushing you away. Can you forgive me?"

All the Snow Kids grinned at each other and yelled simultaneously "Yeah we do!"

"Just tell us if something's wrong, okay buddy!" said Micro-Ice, plonking himself down on Rocket's bed. All Snow Kids began to talk until Rocket's doctor ordered them out. Rocket snuggled down in his bed thinking how great life would be now. The thought of Sinedd crossed his mind as he wondered where he was.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"What do you mean Artegor wanted you to mess up the Snow Kids?" asked Rocket confused

"Exactly that. He wanted me to create divisions starting with you. You having Smog poisoning was an added bonus for him."

"So what now?"

"I don't want to carry out his plan."

"Well that's a good thing! But why not? I thought you hated the Snow Kids!"

"I do but... but. Good grief it's hard for me to admit this Rocket. I'm happy. I'm happy talking to you, spending time with you. You're like my first best friend." Sinedd said

Rocket smiled at him and beamed "That's really sweet of you to say. So, when I get out of here, you know I want my Evanescence CD back!"

Sinedd grinned at me and said "Not a problem Parr!" and they shook hands together, Sinedd feeling complete for the first time in his life. He had a friend.

* * *

It's not over yet! Keep locked for the epilogue!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	14. Epilogue

Black Holes and Revelations

It's the end!!

* * *

Chapter 14

3 months later...  
(Rocket POV)

"Guys! The movie's gonna start with or without you!" Tia yelled from the living room with the rest of the Snow Kids.

Sinedd and I ran from my kitchen with the popcorn and drinks and fell in the sofa.

"Sorry, had to get the snacks right!" I said. Tia ruffled my hair and we sat down to the movie. It's really great to have everyone round, with D'Jok and Mei snuggling against each other, Micro-Ice being the prankster and Thran constantly trying to wake Ahito up.

It's been 4 months since the revelation and the Smog poisoning but I feel better than ever. I have two Dad's, a loving Mum, a gorgeous girlfriend, a crazy ass best friend and a kick ass football team. Which might I mention, won the Tournament, beating the Shadows in the final 4:2!

As I watched the movie I saw my Best Player of the Cup Award and Best Midfielder Award gleam in the living room cabinet. I won it! Along with D'Jok and Sinedd winning gold as well.

My parents got married last week in a small but beautiful ceremony and as for Dad Number 2, he's going fine and I've noticed a little thing between him and Dame Simbai! I'm keeping my fingers crossed, he deserves to be happy.

Me and Tia are going strong and now practically the entire galaxy knows about me and her going out, thanks to Micro-Ice's big mouth! As for my crazy friend Sinedd, he's stopped fouling excessively, he's mastered the Breath. D'Jok and Sinedd don't talk too much but they get along if they need to.

As I wished the Snow Kids goodnight. I thought about these past months and I felt happy knowing that I had conquered it and that everything worked out great. As soon as I was going to sleep Sinedd whispered

"Hey Rocket, do you think I could get another one of those Supermalt things?"

"Sinedd, you are getting blacker by the second."

"Hey you're the one that said 'Once you go black, you never go never go back', right?"

"Yeah, but you finished all of them. Just shut up and go to sleep man."

"Alright Parr."

I rolled my eyes, sighed and went to sleep, with a smile on my face. No more revelations and never-ending pain. And that's the way I like it.

...

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth_

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'_

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole_

* * *

Okay the song has nothing to do with the story but since I called the story 'Black Holes and Revelations', so I thought I should finish with my favourite song from the album! It's over!! :-( I really enjoyed writing this and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. I'll be back soon, I've got a new ideas brewing in this head of mine lol.

Thanks to my top reviewers Mitsuko Soma and lianardonis and to everyone else who reviewed, I love all of ya!!

Luv GFSista xXx


End file.
